


Acquiesce

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [23]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>47. TFA; Megatron/Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus - Wrapped presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

The little Prime watched Megatron as he stalked around the berth, and admired the job that Shockwave had done in gift wrapping his presents. There was fear in the Prime’s optics, and that was lovely as well. They shone brightly in the dim light, and he struggled as he tried to escape the ropes that bound him tightly. 

The Magnus had not stirred yet, but Megatron was already purring at pleasure at the look of horror that he knew he would see on the big mechs face. 

“Little Prime, it seems that you will be keeping me company from now on,” he smirked as he sat down and reached out for the mech. He hand lingered on the mech’s thigh, and moved up to cup his interface panel. “Are you sealed still?”

Optimus’ optics widened in alarm, “Stop touching me. Stop.” 

“You are mine to do as I please, little one. Protesting will do you no good at all. You do look good bound up like this. Maybe I will keep you that way. Or suspend you. It bears thinking about.” 

“No-no it doesn’t. Leave me alone. Let me go. Stop touching me. NOW!” Optimus trembled, and struggled as much as the stasis cuffs would allow him to. “Stop it!” 

Megatron only laughed, “Oh, you silly little mech. You think you have control of this situation? You don’t have any control at all.” 

At that moment Ultra Magnus’ optics slowly powered on, his engines reeving, “Wh--at----Where? Optimus?” He asked, and then finally his optics fell on Megatron, and flared bright. “Let us go. Take your hands off of my intended.” 

Megatron laughed, and pulled the bound Prime him, caressing his squirming chassis even as he watched the horror that spread across Ultra Magnus’ faceplates. “He’s mine now. Do you want to watch as I take him.” 

Ultra Magnus growled, pulling violently at his bonds. “Let him GO!” 

Megatron threw his helm back and laughed, “Or what? What will you do, Ultra?” 

Megatron’s lips curled up, and he thumbed the manual release on Optimus’ panel. The Prime’s optic’s widened in shock. He squirmed and wiggled, but was simply not strong enough to break free. 

“No,” Optimus said, his voice crackling with fear as he was pushed down. The mech held on firmly to his bound hands, holding Optimus easily in place. His free hand groped Optimus’ aft, tracing the sealed valve. “Let go of me!” 

“Never, little one. Not till your spark is heavy with my offspring.” 

Optimus vented heavily, panting. “Never.” 

“You won’t have a choice, little one. Ultra took that away with you once he made you a target,” Megatron said. He pulled Optimus up, making his back bough. He captured Optimus’ lips, his glossa flicking out and the delving in the the little Prime’s oral cavity. Optimus squeaked in surprise, far too shocked to fight back. 

“Mmmm...I’m going to enjoy this so much,” Megatron laughed as he pushed Optimus down onto the berth, pressing his chestplates down against the mesh. He lined himself, and thrust in, breaking through the thin film of Optimus’ seal and seating himself completely in the tight, dry valve.

Optimus screamed, his hands gripping the mesh in his hands tightly. He whimpered, optics going unfocused and dimming with pain as Megatron began to move, his way slickened from the energon that welled up in the mech’s wounded valve. 

Ultra Magnus growled, fighting at his bonds, but the stasis cuffs left him too weak to escape. Instead he was forced to watch as Megatron pounded Optimus into the berth, leaving the smaller mech weak and bleeding mech-blood onto the berth.

“I’ll offline you for this,” Ultra Magnus hissed.

“No you won’t, Ultra. You won’t be able to do a thing to me,” Megatron smiled, and lifted Optimus up, “Not if you don’t want this to happen to him again. You will be on your best behavior.” Megatron smirked, “Now...then. Since we have that established.” He moved towards the door, taking the Prime to where Hook was already waiting.


End file.
